Trigésimo séptimos Juegos del Hambre
by MaileDC
Summary: -Cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y cuatro –Más allá de la cornucopia se veía una especie de edificio en ruinas, paredes de concreto sin ningún fin aparente. Volví a girar a mi izquierda y vi unas palmeras enormes llenando toda esa zona.. -Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. –Sonó la alarma –Que empiecen los trigésimo séptimo Juegos del Hambre. Ya era oficial, estaba compitiendo por mi vida


_Hoy es el día_. Desde el momento en que desperté supe que era mi última vez recorriendo mi distrito. Mi padre y mi hermano estaban desayunando cuando salí de casa para visitar a Scott.

Él siempre se ponía nervioso el día de la cosecha a pesar de que no tenía razón. ¿Cuántas veces estaba nuestro nombre en la urna este año? Solamente seis, una vez por cada año. Nosotros nunca tuvimos que buscar teselas, tampoco sufrir de hambre o de vestido, simplemente nacimos en una buena cuna o lo que se considera bueno cuando vives bajo las garras del Capitolio. Scott era el hijo del actual ministro de nuestro distrito y yo el hijo de uno de los ganadores y hermano menor de otro.

La vida nos sonrió de una forma burda y cruel para convertirnos en los odiados por las personas que no tuvieron nuestra suerte, pero este día sería el último en que me enfrentaría a sus miradas de soslayo.

Hice el recorrido desde la colonia de los vencedores hasta la casa del ministro con las manos temblándome de nervios por algo que no quería reconocer. Isaac lo había dicho una vez: El capitolio no perdona, siempre se las apaña para joder la vida de los campeones.

Su hermano, Camden, murió el año siguiente completamente solo por la herida de una espada en su vientre. Mi hermano gritando a mi lado es algo que nunca lograré olvidar, incluso en mis mejores sueños siempre lo veo llorando hasta quedarse dormido y mudarse a un mundo donde tal vez pudiera verlo a lo lejos. El primer voluntario del distrito cinco, ese fue Camden Lahey, se puso frente a mi hermano y dijo que iba en su lugar. Tal vez pensamos que él si podía ganar, que tenía la madera de un vencedor si dejaba a su único hermano solo para ir a los Juegos del Hambre. El año siguiente fue Parrish y aunque parecía que se iba a dejar ganar se las apañó para electrocutar a los últimos tres profesionales luego de que se deshicieron de todos.

Fue inteligente y lo acepto pero a veces creo que él hubiera preferido dejarse morir en medio de la arena.

Ese año sentía que era el mío. Algo idiota pensar en eso cuando me había salvado durante cinco años y mi nombre apenas estaba seis veces pero tenía esa misma sensación de ser escogido como lo hacía en las clases de música que nos daba la mamá de Isaac en los tres primeros años de escuela y a las cuales no me gustaba asistir. Siempre me hacía cantar una estrofa de las canciones que me cantaba mi madre antes de morir.

Melissa me abrió la puerta antes de que siquiera tocara, ella siempre sabía en qué momento iba a llegar, tenía uno de esos sentidos maternos que asustaban cuando hacías cosas malas, como apagar cierta parte de la valla eléctrica para salirte de los límites y conocer más allá.

-Isaac ya está aquí –Me dijo señalándome las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de mis dos amigos –Está nervioso.

-Todos estamos nerviosos –Acepté con un suspiro metiendo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón nuevo. Era más pegado a los anteriores, este año Parrish no había calculado bien cuanto había crecido y me trajo la misma talla de siempre, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde para cambiarlos.

-¿Cuántas veces está el nombre de Isaac en la urna? –Me preguntó Melissa en voz baja.

-Ocho –Respondí sintiendo que el número se me atoraba en la garganta. No era un número alto, había quienes estaban treinta veces y otros hasta con cincuenta, nosotros simplemente teníamos suerte, él tuvo suerte de solo haber pedido dos teselas en la temporada en que su madre lloró la muerte de Camden.

Nunca aceptó nuestra comida hasta que fue consciente de que no podía dejar a su madre completamente sola.

-Prométeme que cuidarás de ella si mi nombre sale hoy –La voz de mi amigo era suave, roto y hasta desesperado –Promételo, Scott.

-¿Haciendo promesas sin mí? –Pregunte abriendo la puerta sin haber tocado antes –Chicos, hoy la suerte está de nuestro lado, lo presiento.

-Si tú lo dices –Scott continuó abrochándose su camisa blanca sin tener cuidado alguno de los botones dorados.

-Estaremos bien –Dije ocultando mis ganas de soltarme llorando de la desesperación –Es nuestro último año, el próximo entraremos a la producción de hologramas o tal vez hasta logremos un puesto en el capitolio, eres inteligente Isaac nadie desaprovecharía un don como el tuyo para todas esas cosas que yo no entiendo.

Por el contrario yo no tenía nada mínimamente atractivo a los ojos del Capitolio, tenía cerebro, para atar cabos pero no para crear una buena corriente de electricidad, incluso las bombillas de los graneros del distrito 11 se me quemaban cuando intentaba reutilizarlas. Era torpe, hasta un poco soso si me comparaban con mis dos amigos o mí hermano.

-¿Me dejan vestirme? –Isaac y yo nos miramos antes de girarnos en dirección a la pared dándole un poco de privacidad a mi mejor amigo. -¿Nos vamos juntos o separados?

-Juntos –Dijo Isaac rápidamente –No quiero estar solo.

Salimos de casa perfectamente vestidos, con la ropa nueva y limpia oliendo a desodorante, el cabello engominado y el tipo de hambre que nunca acaba por más que comas. Compramos algo de carne y nos encaminamos a la casa de Isaac para comer con su madre antes de que fuera hora de hacer fila para registrarnos y entrar en la urna una vez más, una última vez.

Marie Lahey era una mujer de piel blanca y cabello rubio, hermosa pero no tanto como lo fue mi madre antes de que la enfermedad la carcomiera poco a poco hasta que un día se fue dejándonos solos completamente. Cuando llegamos nos recibió con una sonrisa enorme que ocultaba la preocupación de cada año, tal vez temía que su segundo hijo muriera dentro de un domo ficticio en una tierra lejana a la nuestra.

Nos olvidamos de la cosecha durante lo que duró la comida hasta que el polvo de las calles se levantó siguiendo el recorrido de los aerodeslizadores. Los agentes de la paz se deslizaron cuidadosamente entre nuestras calles llamando a cada casa para reunirnos frente al escenario recién montado por los hombres de nuestro propio distrito. Ese año fueron más amables que los anteriores, se mantuvieron a distancia y no hubo ningún azotado.

-Los veremos después –Nos despidió la madre de Isaac dándonos un rápido abrazo a los tres juntos.

A partir de ese momento empecé a sentir la despedida de los que habían sido mi familia a los largo de mis diecisiete años. Mi hombro rosó con el de Scott todo el camino hasta el registro, el pinchecito de siempre no dolió como lo había hecho la primera vez. Había estado tan asustado que apreté la mano de Parrish todo el camino hasta que me dejó con Scott y Isaac en medio de los niños más pequeños, aquel año fue el año en que Camden se fue, con solo quince años fue nuestro primer voluntario.

Deseché la imagen del hermano mayor de Isaac parado frente al micrófono diciendo su nombre y me concentré en apretarme contra el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo durante todo lo que duró la espera hasta que todo el distrito estuvo de pie creando la misma imagen de cada año antes de que dos de nosotros se fueran.

Contuve el aliento cuando vi a mi padre salir junto al padre de Scott y sentarse en diferentes lados del escenario, Parrish también estuvo ahí. Desde la distancia se veía tan guapo, con su ropa nueva de color negro y el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, ahora sé que es lo que Camden veía cada día en él.

-Bienvenidos, habitantes del distrito tres –Una mujer de cabello rubio y vestido de cuero negro se plantó frente al micrófono usando ese acento del capitolio que chirriaba en los oídos y molestaba. –Bienvenidos a la cosecha de los trigésimo séptimos Juego del Hambre.

Todos contuvimos el aliento aceptando las palabras de disculpa y elogios al capitolio con el mismo desinterés de siempre. Esta vez la mujer era diferente a la del año anterior, se veía más joven, más guapa, más sacada del capitolio.

-Primero, la chica –Dijo con un aire fingido de emoción. Revolvió los papeles en la urna durante menos tiempo del que me hubiera gustado –Heather Brooks.

Se hizo el silencio más profundo y penetrante que de costumbre. Todos conocíamos a Heather, una chica inteligente que estaba desarrollando un sistema eléctrico de luz masiva que se alimentaba de la luz solar para los distritos 11 y 12, los más olvidados de todos.

-Ven aquí querida –Heather levantó la cabeza ondeando su cabello castaño claro, era guapa, muy guapa para vivir en un distrito. Subió con paso firme y se plantó frente a todos sin derramar ni una sola lágrima aunque estaba aterrada, se notaba en la forma en que apretaba sus puños buscando fuerza de donde no tenía. –Y ahora, el chico.

De nuevo su mano revolvió los papeles de la otra urna dándonos tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Stiles… Stilinski –Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, las personas a mi lado se alejaron de mí y Scott dijo mi nombre en un susurro –Ven aquí.

Di un paso en su dirección avanzando por el estrecho camino que se había abierto para mí y para nadie más.

-¡Stiles! –No supe si fue la voz de Scott o la de Isaac, tal vez la de ambos diciendo mi nombre en un grito que no alcancé a escuchar mientras caminaba hacia el frente.

-No, no… -Dos agentes de la paz tomaron a mis amigos llevándolos lejos de mí. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y seguí avanzando, con la mirada puesta en la presentadora.

-¡Stiles! –Esta vez reconocí la voz de Isaac –Soy voluntario… -Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta cuando escuché al rubio decir eso, ¿Enserio quería dejar a su madre sola por mí? Reí con la boca cerrada girándome a verlo. Tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de Scott, los hombros tensos por las armas que se apretaban en su espalda. –Soy… -Negué con la cabeza buscando determinación en mi cuerpo.

Marie lo necesitaba y además era un Lahey, los Lahey no funcionaban en los juegos del hambre, Scott también lo necesitaba.

-¿Stiles? –Me zafé del agarre del agente de la paz y volví a caminar hacia el escenario donde la presentadora me llamaba. Los escalones crujieron bajo mi peso, si seguían así un par de años más se derrumbarían, lástima que no estaría ahí para ver al tributo que cayera directo al suelo de tierra. -¿Puedo suponer que son tus amigos?

-Sí –Respondí mirando a la nada. –Lo son.

-Bueno, tenemos nuestros dos tributos, dense la mano –Apreté los dedos de Heather evitando mirarla a los ojos. –Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte.

Lo único que podía pedir en ese momento era no ser yo quien acabara con su vida.

Bajamos por los escalones hacia la entrada del edificio de seguridad, era todo de madera, con tantos años a su espalda que parecía derrumbarse en cualquier minuto. Recordé la primera vez que entré ahí, fue con Isaac para decirle a Camden que volviera pronto a casa, la segunda vez estuve a punto de tener un ataque de pánico frente a mi hermano. No debía estar ahí o tal vez esta vez estaba desde el lugar correcto.

Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza hasta que mis nudillos estuvieron blancos, no iba a llorar, por ningún motivo iba a derramar una sola lágrima de miedo, tenía que ser igual de valiente que mi padre y mi hermano, además ellos estarían conmigo hasta que entrara a la arena. Eran mentores, me enseñarían lo que ya sabían para que yo sobreviviera, lo harían. Ellos no me dejarían morir.

-Stiles –La puerta se abrió mostrándome a Isaac y a Scott con el rostro afligido. Tardé un par de segundos en corresponder a su abrazo –Puedes ganar, puedes hacerlo.

-Eres inteligente –Continuó Scott –Puedes aplicar lo que hizo Parrish o no sé, algo se te ocurrirá.

-Sí, haré algo –Prometí en voz baja sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Yo no podía hacer nada en contra de los profesionales o los listos del siete, yo era nadie en comparación a ellos también.

-Debes volver a casa, prométeme que volverás a casa –Scott tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se veía tan desolado que por poco lloro también.

-Lo prometo –Dije abrazando con más fuerza a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano. Isaac se apretó en el abrazó casi cubriéndonos a los dos por ser tan alto.

-Se acabó el tiempo –Apreté con más fuerza a mis dos amigos antes de dejarlos que se fueran. Les vi caminar de espaldas a mí en lentamente, como si se plantearan volver pero no lo hicieron. La habitación se llenó de un silencio sepulcral y doloroso pero seguía sin querer llorar hasta que llegó Melissa.

Parecía haber envejecido diez años en apenas una hora, su cabello ondulado caía por un lado de su cabeza enmarañado, como si lo hubiera estado jalando, no había labial en sus labios ni el brillo maternal con el que siempre me miraba.

-Stiles –Dijo mi nombre como una caricia, como usualmente lo hacía mi madre cada vez que no me quería dormir –Oh, Stiles.

Abracé a la madre de mi mejor amigo sintiéndome débil los cinco minutos que duramos dándonos apoyo mutuamente. Ella siempre me preparaba el pastel de cumpleaños y cada año, cuando ninguno era escogido cenábamos en casa algún tipo de comida que ella se las apañaba para inventarse con la carne y las verduras que lográbamos mantener viva en la nevera de nuestra casa. Esta noche no habría esa cena.

-Vuelve a casa –Me ordenó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Por favor.

No me sorprendió no ver a Marie, ni tampoco a mi padre y a mi hermano. La pobre mujer ya había tenido suficiente de esos estúpidos juegos, uno más y terminaría por morir de tristeza, como muchas personas ya lo habían hecho antes.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejándome salir para ver por última vez el recorrido hacia la salida del Edificio de la Justicia. Las ventanas sucias, las lámparas empañadas. Parrish y Camden habían hecho ese recorrido antes, fueron tan fuertes que al final del camino sonrieron.

Hice el recorrido hacia el carro del capitolio aun con la mirada en alto fingiendo que no me importaba ser el tributo escogido, igual que Heather, estábamos tan asustados que ni siquiera queríamos hablar, cualquier sonido que saliera de nuestros labios sería el detonante para el llanto que conteníamos.

Las luces y las cámaras nos siguieron hasta el interior del tren, mis zapatos sonaron al chocar contra el metal de la escalera. La puerta se cerró y entonces todo cobró peso.

Yo era un tributo, un elegido para luchar en los Juegos del Hambre, mis días ya estaban contados.


End file.
